


To Tame a Lion

by Whiteone



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Smough claims and Ornstein suffers.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is much welcome (I seek to improve myself)! Also, feel free to point out any grammatical or lexical mistakes.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Ornstein didn’t get many chances to see Smough without his ridiculous helmet and armor, wearing only a simple trousers. To be honest, this was the first time he saw him like that. The man was all fat veiny muscle under rough, scarred skin. Ornstein was aware that he was openly staring at the brute, his gaze lingering on his wide chest a bit too long, but he also knew that Smough had no way to tell.

„Is there a reason why you showed up like this, without a weapon on top of it?“ Asked Ornstein, raising his head and straightening his posture, as if to compensate for the fact that Smough had a good three feet of height on him.

„It’s not a particularly pleasant sight.“

„Nice to see you as well, captain.“ Said Smough with a deep, hoarse voice, bowing just by the tiniest bit in a mock salute. There was never any sense of friendship between them and they were both aware of it, not bothering to pretend otherwise. Guarding this place was their duty and the only reason why they tolerated each other. In Smough’s case, his another motive could be that he hoped to rise to Ornstein’s rank, perhaps even to dethrone him. But everyone knew he simply didn’t have the right qualities. He was too cruel, too impulsive and totally lacking in self-control.

„And no, no reason.“ Smough added. „I just didn’t feel like burdening myself with weaponry today.“

Ornstein scowled behind his helmet.

„If that’s your only excuse, then you might as well put your armor back on. That’s an order. You are no use guarding this place like this.“ With that, Ornstein turned and began to walk to his usual post on the balcony overseeing the hall, not sparing the other man another glance.

Turning his back to Smough was a crucial mistake. That he realized when his spear suddenly left his hand, being ripped out of his grasp by the huge man now a mere inches behind him. Ornstein turned on his heel, opening his mouth to ask the brute what the hell he was doing, but the look of absolute hatred and rage on Smough’s face caught him off guard.

„I am no use without armor? I could tear you apart with my bare hands if I wanted to!“ Smough bellowed, tossing the spear to a far corner.

Ornstein was speechless. He never saw Smough snap like that. Sure, the huge man was hot headed and had no manners, but always obeyed a direct order, although with a bit of spite. Something like this was simply unacceptable.

„You dare to oppose me? Can you even imagine what punishment awai-„

Ornstein didn’t get to finish his sentence as a large fist flew at his head. Dodging at the last second, he assumed a fighting stance.

„Is that supposed to be a challenge, you barbarian?“ Smough only growled in response and charged at him.

Ornstein had faith in himself. Even without his trusty weapon he was a force to be reckoned with. He could strike that behemoth down in no time.

Dodging the oncoming blows with ease, he waited for his chance to strike. He knew that he couldn’t take on the huge man head-on. He had to find another way to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly, Smough lowered himself and leaped forward, throwing his entire enormous body at him. Unprepared for the abrupt change of tactic, the smaller warrior didn‘t manage to move away in time and the impact sent them both sprawling to the floor.

Although slightly shaken, Ornstein recovered first and almost managed to stand up, but Smough yanked at his legs, taking his feet from under him and pulling the captain to the ground again. Not letting go of his prey, Smough shuffled closer, grabbing Ornstein under his knees and rising his hips in the air. The other warrior cursed under his breath while twisting his body in every way possible, fruitlessly attempting to gain an advantage.

„It‘s nice having you under me like this.“ Smough’s hands were so large that he was able to wrap his fingers all the way around Ornstein’s thighs. „I could get used to that.“

„Get off me you bastard!“ Ornstein hardly ever lost his composure, but this was getting ridiculous. What was that beast thinking? „Get off me and fight me like a real man!“

Not giving Smough another chance to retort, Ornstein lifted his upper body as far as he could and hit the savage straight in his marred, grinning face.

„Ugh!“ The executioner flinched, and the grip on Ornstein’s legs loosened for a moment. However, it wasn’t long before Smough was hunched over him again, this time with blood dripping from his broken nose and spreading between his teeth. It was a frankly terrifying sight.

„You are going to regret this“. Smough slammed the other warrior’s legs against the floor and grabbed the chest piece of Ornstein‘s armor. A horrible screeching sound of tearing metal filled the hall, leaving Ornstein petrified with shock. He knew Smough was strong, way stronger then he was in terms of sheer force, but to destroy his imbued armor so easily? Suddenly, he felt oddly vulnerable, an alien feeling for a fearless warrior like himself.

„Fight you like a real men? You’d like that, don’t you? Well, you had your chance.“ Smough licked his bloodstained lips, seemingly unbothered by the blood steadily dripping from his nose. „Now it‘s my turn“.

Pieces of his armor clattered to the floor, instantly followed by a plain garments Ornstein wore underneath, and it was only when Smough grabbed the edges of his faulds that Ornstein’s mind snapped back into reality.

„What in the heavens do you think you are doing?!“ Shouting, he prepared his fist for another strike. It never connected. Smough caught his wrist in his huge hand and slammed it to the ground above Ornstein‘s head.

„Look at you.“ He could feel Smough’s foul breath even through his lion shaped helmet. „Not a single scar on you. You don’t even look like a real warrior underneath that famous armor of yours“. A shiver ran through Ornstein’s spine when the brute’s rough hand roamed almost gently over his torso, brushing over erect nipples. A few drops of warm blood fell on his milky skin, creating a stark contrast.

„Let me go!“ Roared the captain, angered beyond himself. „How dare you speak to me like that?!“

No reply came from the bigger man, and before Ornstein could make a move to stop him, his faulds quickly met the same fate as his once majestic chest armor. A moments later, he felt his undergarments tear like a paper under Smough’s dreadfully strong hands.

„Hmm. Not much of a man down here either“. Smough laughed, a mocking grin spreading on his face. „Gwyn’s finest, eh?“

Ornstein yelled out in rage and frustration, violently kicking out with his legs. One of his knees connected with Smough’s groin, which made the brute hunch over in agony, screaming bloody murder. Ornstein snarled with satisfaction, though his feeling of victory was short lived. Without warning, an unbelievable pain blossomed in his crotch, forcing a shrill scream out of his lungs. One of Smough’s hands gripped and squeezed his balls, pulling hard and threatening to crush the delicate organ.

Howling in anguish, Ornstein‘s hands flew towards his nether regions to clutch at Smough’s fingers in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain. The bigger man only laughed, giving his sac a few more harsh tugs just to get a another fit of pained screams and whimpers out of his victim.

„What’s the matter, _captain_?“ Spitting out the word like it was poison, Smough strengthened his grip, savoring the view of his rival writhing beneath him. „Can’t take a little pain?“ Smough chuckled under his breath, tentatively releasing the other man from his deadly grip to adjust his position on top of him while Ornstein slowly recovered from the ordeal. Straddling the knight’s hips and trapping his legs under his weight, Smough began to unfasten the ties on his trousers.

„That’s too bad. It’s not going to get much better for you“.

Ornstein didn’t seem to be aware of what was happening around him, his mind only registering the terrible ache in his groin, even though the crushing pressure was already gone. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from making any more of those shameful sounds, partially from the feeling of relief that washed over him when the pain finally dissipated.

Meanwhile, Smough produced a small jar from one of his pockets. Their armory was well stocked with oil for weapons and other various tools. How convenient that it occurred to him to tuck away one of the jars for a special occasion. How convenient indeed. And speaking of special occasion...

„You’re lucky I’m feeling so generous today.“

Smough began to spread a large amount of oil on his erect member. Ornstein watched the movement with gruesome fascination, as if his brain refused to comprehend the implication of what was about to happen.  
  
„And also that I don’t want to get my dick scraped when I’m fucking you senseless.“

Smough shifted his weight to one side, hoisting Ornstein’s right leg from under himself and hooking it over his shoulder. Then, grabbing a hold of Ornstein’s forearm, he turned the smaller man on his side, spreading his legs even further.

„You can’t be serious... you hideous bastard... Stop this instant!“ Ornstein shouted and squirmed furiously, trying to yank his leg from Smough’s bruising grip and kick him in the face. Smough only gave him an amused look and licked his lips.

„Have I ever told you that I like it when they struggle?“

Ornstein gasped in discomfort when a thick, oiled finger slowly entered him. He tried to crawl away. His fingers desperately scraped at the marble floor, leaving scratch marks on the smooth surface, but the brute had him effectively restrained.

„You are squeezing me so beautifully. I can’t wait to shove the real thing into you.“ With that, Smough removed his finger, positioning the tip of his huge dripping cock at Ornstein’s entrance. The other warrior convulsed and arched his back, straining all muscles in his body in one last attempt to escape his fate.

„Wait... you can’t... It’s too big.. I-I will break.“ By the gods, he was actually scared. A real, genuine fear. He faced dragons big as a mountain, breathing fire that could melt rocks and evaporate entire rivers. But never in his life has he felt so helpless.

„My dear captain,“ said Smough, this time not even smiling. „Don’t you get it? That’s the point.“

Not wasting any more time, Smough slowly pushed into him.

Ornstein screamed. Gods, it hurt! He already felt stretched to his limit, even though Smough wasn’t buried even half way into him. Not paying attention to Ornstein’s loud protests, the brute forced his way further into him until his dick was entirely sheathed in the clenching heat. Smough moaned in a deep tone. The tight ring of muscle was strangling the base of member in the most delightful way.

„Fuck. You are so tight it almost hurts.“ Smough breathed out, circling his hips in attempt to loosen the clenching entrance. Ornstein only whimpered and forced himself to relax, hoping to at least make the ordeal less painful. It was a nearly impossible task. Every time the bigger man moved his hips it was like a shock to his nerves, forcing his vocal chords to elicit a loud groan and his muscles to tighten around Smough’s dick. To make matters worse, he could feel his member slowly stiffen, his entire body getting warm and excited. It was utterly humiliating. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this!

Smough seemed to notice it as well.

„Why didn’t you tell me you love having a big fat cock in your ass, captain? We could have done this ages ago.“ Grabbing Ornstein’s hardened manhood, he gave the organ several experimental strokes, all the while fucking his tight hole with long, steady thrusts.

Ornstein moaned loudly, his dignity long ago abandoned. Even though he would never admit it to himself, the rough skin of Smough’s hand felt absolutely wonderful, easing the pain and turning his muscles into jelly.

„Does it feel good, captain?“ Smough didn’t expect any answer from the smaller man. All the gasps and moans and also the fact that Ornstein haven’t even made an attempt to stop the hand massaging his weeping cock spoke miles. Continuing with his ministrations, Smough changed the angle of his hips ever so slightly.

Ornstein’s moans grew in pitch when Smough hit something inside him that made him shudder in ecstasy. His hips started to move almost against his will, fucking the huge hand encircling his cock, all the while simultaneously meeting Smough’s powerful slams on the way back.

„Who would have though you can moan like a bitch in heat.“ A several particularly deep thrusts were all it took to confirm the executioner‘s mocking words.

„S-shut up!“ Ornstein breathed heavily, trying to keep his voice from shaking. „Shut up and get this over with already!“.

Smough chuckled darkly. „As you say, _captain_ “. With that, he withdrew his cock almost entirely, leaving only the head in, then instantly slammed back into the other male, repeating the process until Ornstein’s groans grew into a continuous scream. The thrusts were so powerful that Ornstein could almost feel his bones rattle, his slender frame sliding on the floor back and forth like a rag doll. The aching pleasure in his groin was getting more intense by each second.

The orgasm hit him like a lightning strike when Smough’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock. Long streams of hot semen spurted between the executioner‘s fingers, dripping on Ornstein’s convulsing belly and mixing with the remnants of blood on his skin. Whimpering and spent, he could only lie uselessly on the cold ground while the brute finished his own business, releasing his load inside him with an animalistic grunt.

The following moment of silence was broken by a slick pop as the bigger man finally pulled out of his victim. Reveling in the feeling of triumph, Smough watched with satisfaction as a thin stream of his cum leaked out of the abused hole and dripped on the dark floor. Under him, Ornstein sighed in relief, yet made no other move, too humiliated and debilitated to even look the other man in the eye.

Smough reached for the torn garments next to Ornstein’s trembling body and wiped his wet cock with them. Throwing the soiled cloth on Ornstein’s dirtied abdomen, Smough slowly raised to his feet, making sure to take a one last look at the crumbled hero before finally turning to leave.

„Until next time, captain“. Smough’s deep laughter reverberated through the hall as he retreated to his quarters to finally retrieve his trademark gear.

„And put your armor back on; you are no use guarding this place like this!“

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
